


Shattered

by Gorgeous_Girl_Genius



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Come as Lube, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingering, Mukuro is there and helping but there's no direct action between her and Junko, Overstimulation, Sounding, Urethral Play, Vaginal, Vibrator, incest but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius/pseuds/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius
Summary: Junko has Tsumugi make her a drink. Tsumugi is more than happy to, regardless of the methods Junko uses to make it difficult.





	Shattered

“Hey,” Junko said, yawning and resting her head back against the couch that her arms were splayed out on. Tsumugi’s blue eyes flicked up from the costume design she was sketching in her lap, though she left her head tilted down toward it. She didn’t need to speak for Junko to know that she had her attention.

“You know what might actually be interesting for a few hours or so?” Junko spoke in a tone completely void of affect.

“What’s your idea, Junko?” Tsumugi asked, smiling in anticipation. Any idea Junko had for anything interesting to do was worth her excitement, and if she was telling her about it, Tsumugi might be lucky enough to get involved.

“Well, I’m gonna get fucking smashed!” Junko stuck out her tongue and laughed roughly before continuing, “But first, let’s make getting that shit a little more fucking fun!”

“How?” Tsumugi tilted her head up to look at Junko, brushed her long curls behind her shoulder, and then folded her hands on top of the sketchbook. Junko smiled, pleased that she now had Tsumugi’s full, undivided attention. She opened her eyes wide and batted her eyelashes before continuing.

“You, ‘Sumugi! Gonna make it so totawwy fuuuunnn!!” Junko babytalked. Tsumugi’s face flushed, her eyes filling with stars. She was not only going to be involved, but she was going to be the character responsible for the fun in the story? How could Junko bless her with such an important role? Playing it to Junko’s satisfaction would be a huge responsibility, but just the suggestion that she could be allowed to play that part in Junko’s entertainment for the night already had her over the moon. Before she had time to even begin formulating a response, Junko was bored of waiting for the prompt to elaborate.

“Anyway, ‘Sumugi make me dewicious dwinks!” She giggled with delight, before her tone turned studious. “You’re quite competent with mixing drinks of course, so in this case the fun will be in adding a bit of a challenge. You may have a rather difficult time focusing with the assistive tech we’ll be using.”

Tsumugi nodded, heart beating in her ears with the anticipation. There would be props involved in this story, then. Anxiety filled her up. Junko was right, obviously, that making drinks was easy for Tsumugi. What kind of props could make it that difficult?

“You may be wondering,” Junko continued in her teacher voice, “what sort of assistive tech we’re discussing, hm?”

Tsumugi nodded, grateful she hadn’t had to form the words to ask for more details.

“Well, that’s the fucking fun part!” Junko laughed, then bounced up to a standing position, leaning over the back of the couch and yelling across the house.

“Mukuro! Get the fuck in here! Bring the shit we talked about!”

Without a word, Mukuro seemed to appear in the doorway, carrying what appeared to be mostly a pile of straps with a few long, most likely silicone pink projections and a small remote control sitting on top of them. Tsumugi’s blush darkened, spreading from her cheeks to cover her whole face. Her heart seemed to have leapt into her throat. Was this what it looked like? If thought she had been having difficulty with words before, this was on a whole different level. She opened her mouth, but words simply wouldn’t come out.

“Oh, god that’s good. Just look at your face. You caught on pretty quick, huh?” Junko grinned with sadistic amusement. Tsumugi’s embarrassment was eclipsed by the sudden surge of joy she’d gotten from seeing Junko’s smile and hearing that it was caused by her.

“Seriously, look at her face, Mukuro!” Junko began to laugh again, throwing her hands out in the air and spreading her fingers before gesturing for her to come closer.

“She looks… embarrassed,” Mukuro observed as she stepped up to the back of the couch where Junko was still draping herself. She scooped the object out of Mukuro’s hands.

“Ugh, obviously. Do you always have to be so stupid?” Junko asked, flopping backward to lean against the arm of the couch. Mukuro only blushed and gave a blissful smile in response and Junko began separating the straps. Tsumugi’s eyes were glued to the prop, tracking it without her permission. Junko’s sadistic smile was obvious evidence that she was acutely aware of this. She held it up in front of Tsumugi. From this position, the intended shape was a little more obvious. Not unlike a pair of underwear, one strap formed a circle meant to go around her waist like a belt, while another thick strap that held the silicone protrusions attached with clips at the front and back, clearly meant to run between her legs. Based on the way they stood when not supported, there seemed to be a firmer material as a base underneath the silicone layer of the three- wait three? Tsumugi’s face, so red before, drained of all color.

“Oh god, yes, that’s the look!” Junko’s own face flushed with color, her eyes narrowing in an expression of pleasure. “The despair.”

Tsumugi was feeling too many emotions at once to process. Fear, of course, but also the despair of resignation to whatever pain was to come, and the joy of seeing Junko’s approval.

“Junko,” She managed, “That prop has three pieces,”

“No shit, dumbass,” Junko put it in her lap, tilting her head sideways to rest against the couch.

“Sorry,” Tsumugi continued. “I mean, I don’t know if I can do what that means.”

Junko raised her eyebrows, leaving Tsumugi with an uncomfortable moment of silence.

“Just I’ve never…” The blood creeped back into her face, blush spreading from underneath her collar to cover her entire face.

“Ohhh, so you’re not going to listen to me, then?” She asked harshly.

“That’s not it!” The volume and pitch of Tsumugi’s voice raised together as she objected. “I’m trying to say that I’m scared!”

“Oh, is that all?” Junko’s voice drained of tone. “Well, don’t worry, we’re still doing it.” Tsumugi nodded frantically.

“Of course!” She yelled, “I’d never say no! If it’ll make you happy to hurt me, I’ll be thrilled to be hurt!”

“Delightful,” Junko bounced back into her lecturing tone with a small, self-satisfied smile. “I assume you’ve gathered, then, where these go.” Tsumugi nodded.

“The fuck are you waiting for, then?! take off your damn panties!” Tsumugi jumped, feeling like she might faint at any moment. She placed her pencil and sketchbook in the floor and slid them under the couch. Closing her eyes to avoid the distraction of Junko’s expectant gaze, she stood up and took a deep breath. If Junko wanted her to do something, she reminded herself, that mattered to her far more than any amount of embarrassment ever could, so, resolving to ignore her own embarrassment, she pulled up the front of her skirt enough to put her hands under it and slide her panties off of her legs. Stepping out of them, she picked them up, then opened her eyes to look at an increasingly pleased Junko.

“Cool, now this will be super fun. Lay down, lay down!” Junko bounced in her seat, patting the couch in front of her. Tsumugi was grateful for the instruction, sitting down on the middle cushion with her legs folded under her skirt, facing Junko, then laying back to rest her head on the armrest opposite her. Junko immediately grabbed Tsumugi’s ankles, pulling one to each side of her waist, effectively spreading her legs in the process. Tsumugi’s hands covered her red face automatically as soon as Junko grabbed her panties from them. Junko wasted no time, next pulling her skirt up and resting it in a pile of black ruffles over her stomach.

Junko pushed her knees slightly outward to get an unobstructed view and then explored the area between her legs with a detached sort of curiosity. Junko’s fingers seemed to burn Tsumugi’s inner thighs as they trailed upward from her knees. Tsumugi hadn’t thought it would be possible to get any more embarrassed after her legs were spread, but quickly proved herself wrong when the mere touch Junko used to spread apart her labia caused a modest flood between them. Mortifyingly, Junko didn’t pretend not to take notice.

“That excited already, Tsumugi?” Junko asked, with a Tsumugi gave only a high pitched whine in response. It was all she could muster. Junko didn’t press her for an answer, but instead moved her hands upward, pulling back the skin to completely expose her clitoris. She brushed over it once with the tip of her thumb. Tsumugi cried out, instinctively clasping her hand over her own mouth as she did.

“Jesus, you’re easy,” Junko mused. “Ah well, all the more lubrication for us to use, then.” Junko pressed her first two fingers firmly against Tsumugi’s clit, rubbing in a few small circles. Junko was perfect. Every touch, by virtue of being hers, could excite her easily enough, but Tsumugi didn’t need her feelings for Junko for her fingers to constitute heaven; Junko knew exactly what she was doing. Tsumugi could feel the intensity of Junko’s gaze heating her face even more than her own blush did. Junko watched her reactions to the tiniest movements, repeating the exact pressure and movement combinations that made her face twist the most in pleasure. Tsumugi squirmed under her touch, the hot electric pleasure spreading outward, pulling more and more warm, wet liquid to the surface of the mucous membranes. Once she was downright dripping, Tsumugi was treated to an emotional roller coaster of deprivation and satisfaction. First Junko pulled her fingers out, but before she had a chance to shift toward them in a frantic attempt to seek more sensation, she was overwhelmed by Junko sliding her fingers instead into her pussy. Unfortunately for Tsumugi, she removed them as soon as they were utterly coated in a generous amount of her fluids and she was unable to suppress a whine when they moved to the much less intense task of spreading the wet around lower toward her ass.

Junko giggled slightly when she heard Tsumugi’s whine, but Tsumugi was finally too overwhelmed to be any further embarrassed. She could only think about how much she wanted those fingers back on her, or back inside her. She didn’t say anything, only wriggling slightly in place while Junko picked up the belt contraption from her lap. In the intensity, she’d almost forgotten it. Now, even with all of her apprehension, she was grateful to see it. Junko would fill her up again, and she was absolutely desperate.

“This one’s first!” Junko exclaimed with an excitement that only caused more flooding between Tsumugi’s legs and added more desperation to her wriggling. Junko was excited to do this. Excited about her. Excited to use her. Nothing could possibly be better, Tsumugi thought, as Junko pressed the vibrator against her ass. Tsumugi helpfully pushed her hips back against it. It was big enough to cause a bit more stretching than was necessarily comfortable, but with the combination of the absolute flood that dripped down naturally in this position and the wet that Junko had spread there on purpose, there was enough lubrication that it wasn’t impossible. Tsumugi’s hands flew away from her mouth, gripping the fabric of the couch cushions underneath her and she cried out wordlessly as she felt her ass stretch open to the widest point of the rounded vibrator, then the tension lessen a bit once the full curved surface was completely situated inside her.

“The next one will be even easier,” Junko sighed, placing her face in one hand before using the other to push the second vibrator up against the opening of her vagina.

“Sorry!” Tsumugi yelled out, nearly hysterically, “I didn’t mean it to be too easy.” Junko simply shrugged, matter-of-factly pushing the vibrator inside her cunt. Although it was big enough to stretch her quite significantly, Junko had been right that there was effectively no resistance, no question that her body would readily accept the large object with a clenching of her muscles that nearly seemed to suck it inside. Tears began to fall from Tsumugi’s eyes as she struggled to process feeling so full, so stretched. And even now, there was still one of the attachments left to go. The one she’d been so apprehensive about. She looked down at it in an anxious sort of horror. It was tiny, not possibly even centimeter in diameter, but that was way bigger than anything she could imagine fitting inside her urethra. Junko seemed to read Tsumugi’s mind and gave an unhinged sounding laugh, face reddening and drool falling from her mouth in anticipation.

“Oh, yes, this is the one you were scared about isn’t it? I can read the despair on your face. But you’re going to let me do it, aren’t you? You’re terrified, but you won’t tell me no! You couldn’t tell me no even if I would let you, and you know it!” Her tone was gleeful, almost orgasmic, and it sent electric chills down Tsumugi’s spine.

“In fact,” Junko continued, an even more sadistically aroused smile covering her face, “Do it, tell me no right now, and we’ll do something else. Anything. You name it. I’ll fuck only your pussy or your ass instead, I can take them both all the way out and we can do nothing at all, or I can suck your clit, or you can fuck me instead. Literally, we’ll do whatever you want. I’ll give you a chance to say no. All you have to do is tell me you want to do something else and it’s all yours! No hard feelings, even, Pinky promise! The only catch is that I want to put this inside you instead, so we’re not doing exactly what I want.”

The description even, of any of those outcomes was enough to give her a mind-numbing amount of pleasure, and she writhed against the belt, clenching tightly around the insertions as she did. But Junko was right. Junko had Tsumugi, had her absolute devotion. Junko was absolute perfection. Gorgeous, brilliant, sexy, athletic, competent at everything worth doing. That Junko thought Tsumugi was worthy of using like this was beyond what she could possibly deserve. Tsumugi was lucky. To dare deny Junko anything she wanted to do with her would be the height of hubris. She realized then that she needed to work up some kind of words.

“I won’t say it! I won’t say no! Never.” She panted out. Junko threw her head back, a deranged peal of laughter filling the space around her.

“Then beg me. Beg me to do it!” Junko urged her through the laughter. Tsumugi squirmed again, but this time the response came easier.

“Please, Junko, please,” The words poured from her lips, unconsidered, unfiltered, unedited thoughts directly from her mind. “Please do whatever you want to me. Use me any way you want. I don’t want anything else. I love you, Junko. I love you so much. I’ll do anything to be with you. I always want you to do exactly what you want. Anything you want, I want you to do to me, so, please, please, do it. Put that inside me! I don’t want anything more than what you want.”

Junko’s sadistic laughter took a nearly hysterical turn after hearing what Tsumugi had said. Tsumugi gasped for air, soft whimpers of pleasure and anticipation punctuating the breaths before she continued.

“I’m scared, though, and it may be a lot to ask of you, but, please make me hold still. Don’t let me even think about trying to stop you!”

Junko stopped laughing abruptly, pulling her head back and blinking in confusion. It didn’t seem she’d expected to be asked that. Tsumugi had a brief moment to worry whether she’d upset her, but then Junko simply shrugged.

“Why not? That just makes it even better!”

“Thank you, Junko!” Tsumugi started to sob, tears of joy flowing down her face. “I’m so scared. Thank you!”

“Mukuro, this sounds like a you job, hold her hands out of the way.” Tsumugi had almost forgotten about Mukuro; she’d been standing completely silently out of her view, presumably not bothering with doing anything aside from staring at Junko. Mukuro now stepped around to stand behind the arm of the couch that Tsumugi was resting her head and held out her hands. Tsumugi placed her wrists in Mukuro’s palms and felt her fingers close tight around them. Mukuro smiled down at her before nodding to her sister, communicating that Tsumugi was secure.

Junko scooted forward until her body was far too close to allow Tsumugi to close her legs, even if she tried. She then grabbed the small sounding vibrator in one hand, using her other to spread her labia apart. The shifting made her tighten up around the vibrators already inside her again and she made a small squeaking noise. Her stretched pussy made it easier to see the tiny opening to her urethra. When Junko even touched the sound against her, she started to scream.

“I’m scared, I’m scared, I’m scared!!” She yelled out in hysterics, wriggling her hands, twisting them in Mukuro’s.

“Do you want me to stop?” Junko asked. If it were someone else, it may have been a check for consent, a kindness, but Tsumugi recognized it as another way for Junko torture her with her words. Then again, that she wanted to torture her was a kindness in its own right.

“No, no, don’t stop!” Tsumugi wailed, tears streaming down her face. Her words from earlier had not been empty. She belonged to Junko, and she would not back out, even at the last moment.

“If you say so, then.” Tsumugi wasn’t wrong to be terrified. Though the sound was small and had plenty of lubrication, her tiny urethra just wasn’t prepared to stretch at all. Junko pushed it in slowly. The pain burned her and opened her up much further than she could have imagined. Tsumugi screamed, thrashing her arms and trying desperately, instinctively, to close her legs. Mukuro didn’t let Tsumugi’s arms pass below her own head, but helpfully moved her hands, still clasped tightly around her wrists to allow her the satisfaction of some range of motion. As Junko pushed the vibrator further inside, Tsumugi’s screams became more garbled. It was much too big, to far, and the relentless stretching moving slowly upward toward her bladder was overwhelming. She was completely out of control, her wide open mouth allowing drool to pour down her cheek and soak into the blue hair beneath her on the couch.

“Awwwww in!!” Junko switched to her cute voice and gave a gleeful giggle. “Now wet’s get it aww hooked up and tuwned on!” Tsumugi barely registered the words, sobbing and gasping for breath. Her body was too full, too deliciously, beautifully, excruciatingly painfully full in all her dripping wet holes, for her to even think. Junko clipped the bottom strap securely to the belt and tightened each strap until nothing moved when she let go of them. She then waved her hands at Mukuro, who promptly let go of her wrists. Tsumugi used the newfound freedom of her arms to hug her sides, continuing to cry as she tried to adjust to everything inside of her.

“And it’s still not even turned on yet. This is gonna be so good!” Junko giggled again. Tsumugi’s eyes widened even further with the reminder. She was already overwhelmed, still squirming with the pain and pleasure of what was inside her. How could she even handle vibrations on top of this? Junko extricated herself from between Tsumugi’s legs. She immediately snapped them together, although it was obviously too late for this to be helpful in any way. Junko then grabbed Tsumugi’s skirt and pulled it back down to cover her, smoothing it back into place.

“Okay! Time to make me a drink!” Junko said cheerfully. Tsumugi just whimpered. She was full, way too full, so full she could barely think about anything else. There was no way she could stand. Absolutely no way she could properly distract herself enough to even move. But Junko was telling her to. So she would. Her arms were uncoordinated and shaky as she reached behind her to prop herself up. Only once she was sitting did she realize that she was soaking wet, not only with the fluid that was obviously spreading down between her thighs, but also drenched in sweat and with both tears and spit pouring down her face. Tsumugi gave brief thought to attempting to clean herself off but quickly abandoned the idea. She was barely able to focus enough to sit, so wasting the energy to wipe her face wouldn’t help. Instead, she shifted sideways placed her feet gingerly on the floor. To her immense relief, Mukuro’s hands were suddenly in front of her, upturned with an implicit invitation. Gratefully, Tsumugi grasped them both and with an encouraging smile, Mukuro pulled her up to her feet. She wobbled slightly on the spot but she found that was more capable of standing than she would have believed possible.

The relief was short lived. Junko pressed a button. Tsumugi yelped as vibrations started through all three vibrators inside her. The vibrations themselves weren’t particularly strong yet; it seemed Junko had started on the lowest setting, but she’d just begun to get used to being so full in the first place and the sudden sensation caused her muscles to tense, stretching all of her sore holes tighter around each already large insertion. She whimpered, relaxing her muscles with some difficulty to ease the tension, then setting her mind to making drinks. She still had a role to play, she reminded herself. The kitchen was directly visible from the living room through an open entranceway and it was no more than a few steps away, but as Mukuro lead her, still holding her hands and walking backward so Tsumugi could move forward, it seemed much further. Her steps were uncertain, not so much that she needed to put her weight on Mukuro’s hands but enough that she was grateful to have them for balance and security.

The bar was fully stocked and relatively familiar. Tsumugi had made drinks in this kitchen before, though never quite like this. Mukuro deposited her hands on the countertop before returning to Junko’s side in the living room.

“One Pink Passion, Tsumugi!” Junko called out with a clear sadistic glee in her voice. Tsumugi felt a distinctly large swell in the pleasure that was now constantly pulsating through the whole area between her legs. Her role was interesting to Junko, so she would throw herself into it with everything she had. It was immensely lucky that no part of this role involved avoiding responding to her predicament, that part of her role was being reactive while she was performing her task.

Tsumugi took a deep breath. Step one would be to simply gather the supplies necessary, a glass, a shaker, peach schnapps, Tequila Rose, cranberry juice, and Sprite. As she bent down to pull the glass from the lower shelf, she realized her hands were, along with the rest of her body, still dripping with sweat. She couldn’t touch the glass without ruining the clean surface, and drinks with smudged glasses wouldn’t do for Junko. Tsumugi promptly pulled the jacket off of her shoulders and wiped her hands clean on it. It would also help her to get out of the extra layer, since she imagined that was hardly done sweating. She picked the glass up and placed it on the countertop, then she quickly wiped her face as clean as possible, leaving her jacket a crumpled black heap on the floor. Next, she grabbed the bottles of alcohol and then the non-alcoholic drinks to place on the counter and stood up.

“Just get so horny you had to start fucking stripping there, babe?” Junko asked, laughing violently as she re-emerged into her view. Tsumugi shook her head no and opened her mouth, fully intending to explain herself, but then Junko pressed a button on the remote control and she screamed instead. The speed of the vibrators inside her increased. They were now violently shaking inside her. Once again, she felt herself tighten around them, feeling the unbearable stretching in all three places, but most intensely in her urethra. She tried deliberately to relax again, but this time, the intense sensations just made her clench tight again, intensifying the stretching even more with each spasm of the muscles. She leaned, or perhaps fell, forward onto the bar, resting her weight on her arms. It was all the foresight she had to push the supplies she’d gathered out of her way. She moaned in both pleasure and pain. The insertion in her pussy, vibrating against the hot, swollen walls, felt even bigger from this angle, but it was hopeless to try to pick herself up at the moment. Her ass felt ridiculously full, tight and throbbing against the pulsating vibrations. She whimpered and moaned, shifting her hips in an attempt to adjust, but it was no use.

“Dear,” Junko called out in her teacher voice. “Do get the order made in a timely manner, hm?” Right. Drinks. Junko. Tsumugi pushed herself up off of the counter, her hands finding the supplies somehow and pouring everything but the soda into the shaker. She was able to focus her mind on what she was doing now, but just barely, and the intensity was only building. Shaking up the liquid, had it not been so familiar a task, may have been impossible, but she was determined. She wouldn’t, she couldn’t, let the distracting sensations keep her from making everything perfect for Junko.

Tsumugi’s legs were shaking underneath her, dripping wet and unsteady, and she was panting with the effort to stay standing. Even so, as she finished mixing the liquids together, she realized her hands were once again nearly as wet as the rest of her. Her eyes flicked over her discarded jacket, still a crumpled black heap on the ground beside her. Too far. But the clothes she was still wearing were out of the question. They had absorbed much too much sweat to dry anything. And she couldn’t pour into the glass without touching it at least a little. She stole a glance at Junko, who was now laying with her head in a very flushed Mukuro’s lap, still watching her with a passive sort of interest. Tsumugi sighed, closed her eyes, and bent over to get her jacket. This was a mistake. Junko had capitalized on the opportunity and turned the power up once again. Tsumugi toppled forward with a yelp, falling face first into the floor. Upon impact, she lost all control. She could no longer properly think through the unbelievably deep vibrations that seemed to somehow make her feel even fuller than she already was. Wailing with reckless abandon, she writhed in place, her hands finding their way down under her skirt and pressing against the vibrators. They settled slightly deeper inside her when she pushed on them and she rocked her hips to shift against them. They didn’t come out far enough to properly call it fucking herself, but there was enough give in the belt for her to feel the movement when she shifted them in and out. The pain was unimaginable, all her tightly stretched holes squeezing hard against everything inside them, but the pleasure was even more unbearable than that, the anticipation and desperation for release more even still. She cried out as the spreading swell of pleasure built until it created deep, intense spasms of her muscles. Her orgasm was violent, trying hard with its intensity to crush the vibrators inside her. It was only after she was finished that she was able to pull her face from the ground to see Junko, now perched atop the bar where she’d just been working a moment ago. When exactly she’d moved, Tsumugi couldn’t be sure, but she’d certainly seen everything and Tsumugi’s face seemed to try to burn itself up with the heat of the blood that rushed to form her blush.

Junko was smiling down at her, a soft, gentle sort of smile, but there was a smugness under the softness. Junko had seen everything. Tsumugi’s embarrassment was unnecessary, she tried to tell herself, for embarrassment would imply that there was something about this state she wished to keep secret from Junko. But that wasn’t true to her. She was embarrassed, mortified, in fact. Junko had seen every pitiful shift of her hips against her hands, heard every whimper and cry and scream of pleasure, watched her writhing around in the floor and crying and squirming without any semblance of decency. But Junko had seen her on purpose. While her embarrassment couldn’t disappear for anything, the realization pushed it promptly to the back of her mind. Junko was watching her. Junko wanted her. Wanted to see her. She enjoyed watching her like this. Tsumugi wouldn’t delude herself into thinking she was anything but a pathetic spectacle to Junko, but she was one worth watching, and that was more than enough for her.

Still on her knees, she pushed herself up on shaky arms, and turned her eyes up to Junko’s. Junko met her eyes readily, the same smug, gentle smile still covering her face. The orgasm had brought some relief, some clarity, but she was still full, vibrators still buzzing away inside her. And there was the horrified realization that things were only going to get worse. If one orgasm had her writhing in the floor like this, what would several, non-stop do to her? She reminded herself with another rush of joyous exhilaration that wanting to see this very thing was the reason Junko was sitting on the bar in front of her, watching her. She wanted to see what she would do after not just one, but two, or three or who knows how many times. And Junko wanted to watch her try to do something for her while she was in the midst of all this cumming. So she would have to do it. Tsumugi managed to get to her feet, pressing her face into her jacket to clear it and then cleaning her hands off.

She panted while she leaned forward against the bar, quickly as possible pouring everything from the shaker into the glass. She managed next to add the soda as well, but the clock was ticking, and Junko’s eyes were on her. She now had the drink itself. But aesthetics dictated to be well made, it would need adorned with a lemon twist, and Junko’s drinks obviously needed to be well made. She would need a lemon, and a knife. And she would need the dexterity necessary to cut that lemon. And she was barely holding herself up on shaking, dripping wet legs. And her pleasure was building again, pulsating and growing between her legs, her body more hot and swollen than ever before around the vibrators. She turned around to the counter behind her for the lemon from the basket, taking the unsteady step necessary to make it there. That was all she could do before, more suddenly than she had expected possible, the waves of another orgasm were tightening her muscles again. This time she began to cry again, the tears streaming down her face. It was too much. Too much inside her too much stretching, too much intensity, too much vibrating, too much clenching, too much tightening, too much orgasming. Just plain too much. She couldn’t handle the feeling without crying, so she didn’t. She sobbed, knowing there was no way this would end any time soon.

The lemon. She grabbed it, then the knife from nearby, tears still streaming down her face. Typically she would have moved the lemon back to the bar before cutting, but she could barely think through all the sensations she was feeling, she had the supplies, so she sliced through the lemon, more diagonally than she’d meant to. It didn’t matter, she thought, wiping her tears on the back of her sleeve and squeezing her legs together in a futile attempt to dampen the vibrations that wouldn’t stop overwhelming her. The next cut was the important one. It needed only be parallel enough to the first to make a consistently sized ring that she could twist into shape. She sliced through, thankfully close enough to parallel for what she needed.

Then Tsumugi came again. Her wailing this time was enough to send Junko’s hands flying to cover her ears, which Tsumugi saw out of the corner of her eye. She tried to quiet herself, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t keep doing this, she thought hysterically. Without her consent, her hands worked their way under her skirt again, this time pulling at the belt. She tried desperately to remove the source of all the sensation, but she couldn’t manage. Instead all she managed only to pull the vibrators out, stretching her ass most noticeably more around the larger part of the rounded surface of the vibrator until the belt was pulled taught and couldn’t stretch any further. Letting go simply caused them slide their way back in as deep as they’d been before, the friction against the swollen, sensitive skin only worsening the painful intensity. She fumbled with the clasp attaching the band between her legs to the one around her waist, but it was no use. She couldn’t undo it. Couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t stop the sensations, couldn’t stop her body from cumming over and over again, her muscles from tightening and releasing, couldn’t stop the cum from continuing to collect until it was pooling over the sides of the belt and dripping down her legs into actual puddles on the floor. Tsumugi cried, letting herself fall forward onto the counter once again. She sobbed, tears soaking into the white fabric of her shirt. Nothing would help. There was nothing she could do.

While no amount of shifting, or pulling or furious attempts to remove things could stop Tsumugi’s crying, the softest short whimper that fell from Junko’s lips was enough to immediately silence her. She froze for a brief second then pulled her head up from her crossed arms and whirled around to face her in one motion, skirt fluttering out around her as she did.

“J-Junko?” Her voice was strangled in her throat. “What are you doing?”

“The fuck does it look like I’m doing?” Junko’s voice was harsh, and rough as she gestured down at her own body. Her legs were splayed out, one foot off the side of the counter and one foot resting on it with her knee propped up. Her tiny red skirt pulled up and her panties were missing from view. She was leaned back on one hand and the other, she was quite obviously touching herself. Tsumugi’s face went somehow redder.

“But, why?” She squeaked.

“Your despair, of course.” Junko shared, matter-of-factly. Tsumugi’s despair caused this. Her despair was worth this. Junko touching herself. It was interesting. She was elated once again, overjoyed with what she could do for Junko, with what her performance was causing her to do. It was this elation that allowed her to finish cutting out the insides of the lemon and forming the little twist to add to the sides of the glass. When she was done, she had a perfectly made Pink Passion, beautiful aesthetically, and certain to be delicious. It had taken her far longer than it normally would; she’d spent time extremely distracted, and time despairing and crying, and unable to control her body enough to act with the finesse she knew she could, but in the end, it didn’t matter. It was beautiful. Perfect, as it should be. She picked it up and she held it shakily out in offer to Junko, a proud smile covering her face without her permission.

Junko shifted her weight from the hand that had been behind her and used it to grasp the drink. She looked at it for a moment, seeming to admire it.

“Tsumugi, You really are impressive. This looks beautiful. And I can’t wait to taste it!” Junko smiled at Tsumugi, then placed the glass to her lips slowly, but before she could drink, she pulled it back away from her mouth, held it out away from her so it was no longer over the countertop. She looked directly into Tsumugi’s eyes, and then opened her hand. Junko came just as it shattered.


End file.
